


Forever and a Day

by sheiksleopardthong



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nostalgia, everything about this ship hurts what do you expect from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheiksleopardthong/pseuds/sheiksleopardthong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You promised me the world...so I guess I'll promise you the moon. AkuSai Day 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and a Day

"Welcome to the Organization…Number Seven."

The blue-haired man nodded and took his place in the meeting hall, the chair rising once he sat in it. The weight of his cloak was comforting, somehow protecting him from the judging glares of his superiors.

He watched from his new seat as an all-too-familiar redhead stepped up, taking the same position Saix had previously been in.

Saix found himself tuning out as the Superior went through the same spiel over again. The man realized he'd taken on the same bored, emotionless expression as everyone else in the room.

Once Lea's – Axel's – orientation was done the chairs lowered and everyone began filing out. Saix turned when he was tapped on the shoulder. Lea was smiling at him, grinning really. A familiar grin, though the marks under his eyes were new.

"Of all the place's we'd end up," Lea chuckled, "it's with these guys." He pointed to Number Three. "Remember when he threw us out of the castle in Radiant Garden? At least we knew what they were keeping a secret now, eh?"

Saix quirked an eyebrow, silent as Lea continued talking. It was obviously something the others weren't used to – someone talking. But Saix was all too used to the irritated glares when he was around Lea.

"Y'know, Is', if I didn't know you so well I'd think the whole 'Nobody' thing had already gotten to you," Lea laughed again. The only bright thing in the World that Never Was. Saix smiled a little.

* * *

 

"Walk with me, Number Seven."

"Yes Superior."

It was late; everyone else was asleep. But Saix wasn't tired. He was thinking too hard to be tired.

They ended up in the common room, staring up at Kingdom Hearts.

"Do you know why we're working towards completing this?" Xemnas didn't gesture to the blue heart.

"It's never mattered: I simply carry out your will."

Xemnas laughed joylessly. "If we complete Kingdom Hearts," he said quietly, powerfully, "we get our hearts back."

Saix simply nodded in acknowledgement, but his golden eyes glowed with the implications.

Xemnas laughed again, this time almost cruelly.

* * *

 

"Hey Saix, have you met Demyx?" Axel called, pulling the new Organization member behind him. "I'm not the new kid anymore!"

"Of course I've met Number Nine."

"No, you've seen him around. But you haven't met him," Axel pushed Demyx towards Saix enthusiastically. "Demyx, Saix. Saix, Demyx. Saix and I go way back."

Saix nodded politely before turning and walking away. He had more important matters to attend to than Axel's new charge.

Later that evening the redhead approached Saix. This time he was alone.

"Hey what was that about earlier, huh? You've been acting weird lately. Weirder than usual." Saix didn't respond and Axel grabbed his wrist, forcing the man to turn to face his old friend. "What's up with you?" Axel stared into Saix's eyes for a few moments before pulling off one of his gloves and tracing the blunet's new scar with his bare hand.

Number Seven flinched and pulled free from Axel's grasp. "I'm too busy for you and your shenanigans, Axel."

"Bullshit, you're just running around doing everything Xemnas asks, like a fucking puppy. Of all of the people I would expect losing your heart to change, it certainly wasn't you."

"At least I'm not in denial."

"Excuse me?"

"You've lost your heart, Axel. You're not the man you once were. Stop pretending everything's the same."

"Isa-"

" _Don't_ ," Saix hissed, eyes narrowing dangerously, "call me that." He stormed off, not looking back, because he knew that Axel was feigning sadness, his eyes wide and watery in memory of an emotion the both of them once would have felt.

* * *

 

"Welcome to the Organization…Number Thirteen."

"Aw come on, Saix, why do I have to take care of the kid?"

"Because I said so, Number Eight. Why else?"

"I had to deal with Demyx, Zexion had to deal with us, Marluxia dealt with Larxene…it's her turn, don't you think?"

"Would you really trust Number Twelve to show someone around properly, Number Eight?"

"That's not the point."

"Then what is? Please enlighten me."

"I don't wanna do it!"

"Irrelevant," Saix saw the short blond approach them. "Number Thirteen, this is Number Eight; he'll be showing you around. I expect the two of you to report for mission briefing first thing tomorrow," he said before leaving the two of them to acquaint themselves properly.

It had not been long since Axel had protested taking on Roxas, but he certainly didn't seem to mind any longer. The two of them got along strangely well, and it seemed that any mock frustration Number Eight felt towards Saix was being released. It almost looked like happiness in the redhead's eyes, and if Saix didn't know better he'd have thought it was.

_Nothing'll part us, Is'. We'll be together forever. Promise._

That had been a long time ago. Years. And Saix had more important things to think about than broken promises. If he could use the Keyblade wielder to the Organization's advantage they'd be able to complete Kingdom Hearts much sooner…and then maybe things could go back to the way they were.

"Is that nostalgia I see in your eyes, Number Seven?"

Saix turned calmly to his Superior. "Of course not, sir. I am simply pleased that Number Thirteen has joined our ranks. Now our goal does not seem so far away."

As Saix gave out yet another mission to Numbers Eight and Thirteen he let the glow of the blue moon behind him give him strength. Strength of mind, strength to keep his back straight and his shoulders square. To remember that he had no emotions. He could not feel pain, or anger, or sadness. He couldn't have any sort of reaction as Axel walked away, laughing, with that boy that reminded him so much of another.

_Lame. Loser. Laughable._

Soon Kingdom Hearts would be complete.

And perhaps forever can start all over again.


End file.
